Gaibon
Gaibon is a gargoyle-like enemy who was first introduced as the second of the four final bosses in Super Castlevania IV. Since then, he has been a regular enemy in the series, usually fighting alongside Slogra, or appearing in a room near him. Gaibon attacks by flying through the air, intermittently spitting fireballs down at the protagonist. In Super Castlevania IV, he can also land and knock stalactites down from the ceiling. Upon taking damage, he turns red and begins firing bigger and more powerful blasts of fire, as well as moving in different patterns. His soul in Dawn of Sorrow allows a Gaibon familiar to follow Soma and attack with him, and is also used by Soma at the end of Julius Mode. His skeleton can be seen in a background of the Skeleton Cave in Harmony of Dissonance. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Gaibon is the first boss battle of the game. After that, he is a randomly encountered enemy. During the boss battle, he teams up with Slogra. He spits fireballs at the enemy while Slogra impales them with his spear. If he gets low on health, Gaibon turns red and starts to spit larger fireballs. He will also step on the ground to shoot even more projectiles at the player. However, if the player breaks Slogra's spear first, Gaibon will start to grab Slogra throwing him at the player for massive damage. Gaibon should be killed second in this battle. However, when he begins throwing Slogra at the player, note that although Slogra is stretched out, the hit-box remains the same. Therefore, you could be under Slogra's beak, neck or head when he lands, but you won't take any damage unless you're actually under him, the same as if he'd been holding his spear. Videos: *Library Tactics *First Encounter, Luck Mode *Main Encounter, Luck Mode Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Gaibon can be found in several places, the Mortvia Aqueduct and Dracula's Castle are two places where he can be found. He attacks by either swooping down and slashing with his feet, firing a ripple laser from his mouth which has the ability to stun you, or using his grab attack: picking you up and hitting you six times if you don't break free. This time around Gaibon doesn't turn red and then spits stronger fireballs like he did in other games. When you find Gaibon he is almost always paired with Slogra, watch out as this is a dangerous combination, if they grab you they will throw you into each other. Gallery 65gaibon.jpg|'Gaibon''' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV HOD-Slogra and Gaibon.png|Background of the Skeleton Cave in Harmony of Dissonance with Slogra and Gaibon Sound Gallery Enemy Data References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Demons Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Knights Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:LCD Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses